The Trouble with Association with a Cullen
by Julianne Graham
Summary: Abigail Martin was a straight A student who went to the Cullens' to study for her next test. She ran into some trouble on the way home. Let's just say she never made it there. R & R please! my first Twilight story
1. Introduction

If Seth Clearwater hadn't invited me over to study for the upcoming biology test I would have been at home, avoiding my mother, eating leftovers, and wondering who I'd take to prom. Or rather, conjuring up a fake date to prom to make myself feel better. Instead, I was sitting in their spacious living room in their palatial house, which easily could have been referred to as a mansion, a large one at that. In front of us was a giant bowl of chips and half a pizza. Sitting with Seth and I was Seth's adopted brother Jacob and his girlfriend Renesmee Mason. Seth's sister Leah gave me a disdainful look when I entered the room, then left the room, and she hadn't been seen since.

Carlisle Cullen, his wife, and giant adopted family had moved to town in the summer, only three months before. His 'children' all attended school with us, besides Leah, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Mrs. Cullen was Leah and Seth's godmother, or something like that, so when their parents died, Leah and her brother went to live with the Cullens. Jacob had apparently lived with the Clearwaters before their death, and had no other place to go, so he was taken in too. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted Edward, Emmett and Alice when social services took them away from their crack-whore mother. Bella and Renesmee Mason were brought into the family most recently. It was unknown as to why they were there. Jasper and Rosalie Cullen were Dr. Cullen's late sister's children. She died of cancer a few years before. Perhaps that was why their house was so large. It would have to be, to have ten teenagers living in it.

There was something strange about the Cullen brood though. Even though they weren't all related, they all seemed exactly alike. There was something menacing about some of them too. It was rather frightening. I felt most at home with Seth, Renesmee and Jacob. Both Jacob and Seth seemed like big teddy bears, and Renesmee seemed so…angelic…that she had to be harmless.

Currently, the rest of the Cullens were out of the house, besides Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Cullen had taken Edward, Jasper and Emmett camping, and Alice, Bella and Rosalie had gone shopping. When I asked why none of the remaining Cullens had gone, Seth shrugged and said he had allergies; Jacob didn't like camping; and neither Leah nor Renesmee felt like shopping.

Humming to herself as she ran a Swiffer mop over the hardwood floor, Mrs. Cullen paused to ask if they wanted more snacks. Like the absent family members, there was something about Mrs. Cullen that didn't quite sit right. It was confusing and troubling, and rather hard to ignore. As I was about to reply that we were fine, Jacob bounded up and exclaimed that they were out of Doritos. I shook my head as he swaggered off to the kitchen, wondering how it was that they afforded to feed both Jacob and his equally massive adopted brother Emmett. When I said as much to Renesmee, she traded a glance with Seth and giggled. I felt as if I'd missed something.

Somewhere in the giant house, a grandfather clock chimed the hour. I glanced at my watch and internally swore. "Guys I'd better be going," I said, gathering up my things. "I'm already late and mom will kill me if I'm any later. Sorry."

"Its not a problem," Renesmee said getting to her feet too. "You won't be in too much trouble, will you?" she asked, concerned.

I forced a smile. "Probably not," I lied. I'd be in shit, but I didn't want her to know that. Or Seth. "Umm," I continued awkwardly, "do you think I could get a ride? It's a long walk."

"Not a problem," Seth blurted out, scrambling to his feet. "I'll drive."

"That may not be the best of plans," Jacob said, strolling back into the room, grinning. "I don't think Edward would like it if you took his Volvo without permission. On the other hand, I like pissing him off." He glanced towards me. "I'll drive you Abs. Go wait out front and I'll pull the car out."

"Ok," I said, anxious to get home. Mom was going to be livid. I threw my stuff into my backpack, said a quick goodbye to Seth and Renesmee, and called a brief thank you and salutation to Mrs. Cullen. Jacob didn't have the car out of the garage by the time I got to the front porch. Just as I burst out the front door, a massive jeep pulled up to the house, and out piled the absent Cullen men.

I recognized Emmett by his size and Edward from school, vaguely I knew Dr. Cullen as well. As I took them in, Jasper Cullen walked around the side of the jeep. As soon as he cleared the bumper he froze and our eyes locked. His eyes were so strange. They were first molten gold, but the gold melted into demonic black in a second's time. The last thing I remembered was his eyes. They were so black I got lost in them. Drowning in them.


	2. Edward: A Horrible Happenstance

A normal day's events exploded into chaos in less than five seconds. As I climbed from the truck, I noticed a girl standing on the front porch. I recognized her from school, but never cared to learn her name. All I knew was, one second Jasper was thinking of Alice, and the next, he was suddenly consumed with such a lust for blood that I personally felt it. I just got my head wrapped around the situation when Jasper started moving. I yelled at him and lunged, but missed.

It took Emmett and Carlisle, on the other side of the car one and a half seconds to realize something was horribly wrong. By then Jasper had climbed up onto the porch and was reaching for the girl, who stood there, mesmerized. That spell was broken though when Jasper sunk his teeth into her fragile neck.

She let out a strangled scream and tried to beat him away with her fists. I heard her hand break when it contacted Jasper's skull. That must have annoyed him, because he suddenly gripped her hand and crushed it. I was sure he was going to rip her arm off if I hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder and jerked him backwards. I yelled at the girl to run, but she stared up at me with big terrified brown eyes and cradled her hand to her chest.

Jasper snarled ferociously and managed to dart past me. The girl had barely moved ten feet from the porch when Jasper caught her. With a savage kick, he broke her femur; then he feasted from her neck for a second more, before Emmett got a hold around his waist and hauled him off. Jasper hissed and snarled, turning his head, his teeth snapped shut a fraction of an inch from Emmett's nose. He then somehow managed to twist his head enough to sink his teeth into Emmett's shoulder. The bigger vampire howled in pain and his grip loosened slightly. Jasper ripped free and launched himself towards Carlisle, who'd scooped the girl up off the ground and was running into the woods. He tackled Carlisle from behind, crushing both his father and his victim under him. The girl let out a horrendous shriek that echoed off the trees. Together, Emmett and I pulled Jasper off our father and pinned him to the ground. Five feet away, the girl was crying for her father and was begging Carlisle to make "it" stop.

The commotion had prompted Esme and my daughter to come running out of the house, three werewolves at their side. "_What is going on?_" Jacob demanded silently. He then recognized the girl and an enraged snarl ripped from his throat. Jacob started thinking of ways to disassemble Jasper.

"Enough of that," I snapped at the wolf. "Carlisle?" I asked, turning to my father, who still crouched protectively over the girl. He glanced up, and we shared a look. I didn't need to read minds to know that the girl was too far gone into the change to be saved.

Gingerly gathering her up in his arms, Carlisle carried her to the house. The girl's pain seemed to upset Seth, as he whimpered and laid his head down on his massive paws, every inch a miserable puppy. Just then, my phone rang.

Alice was on the other end, hysterical and anxious. "Edward," she blustered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see until he jumped at Carlisle. Is Jasper ok?"

"He's fine," I growled furiously. "The girl, not so much."

Alice gasped. "Girl?" she asked. "What girl? All I saw was Jasper attacking Carlisle. What happened Edward?" Alice was frantic.

"Get home now," I snapped before disconnecting the line.

"You monster!" Nessie screeched, flying at Jasper. I grabbed her around the waist, and tugged her in the other direction. My daughter may have been half a vampire, but being half human made it easy to overpower her and drag her, kicking and screaming, to the house.

Despite all the tumult, Jasper was oblivious to all except escaping Emmett's grasp. He was almost free when I gave Renesmee a final push in the direction of the door. I knew my brother would need to be restrained again, and I was the only one fast enough to do it.

Sure enough, Jasper wriggled free and launched himself once more in the direction of the house. I stood my ground, and with a vicious snarl, threw him from the porch. With a well-timed pounce, I pinned him well enough to hold him until Emmett added his strength and weight.

As Jasper turned his head to snap at me, I seized his hair and pulled, hard. "Enough," I hissed venomously. For three seconds, we remained in that pose; Emmett sprawled over Jasper's lower body, myself sitting on Jasper's back, gripping his hair as he snarled up at me. Then he came to his senses.

His eyes grew wide, and I felt panicked enough for my pupils to dilate and my breath to quicken. I released his hair and didn't move to stop him as he crawled from under Emmett and myself, to sit dejectedly on the ground. "Oh god," he moaned. "What have I done?"


	3. Carlisle: The Change

**_hi to all those reading. i know this is short, but by tomorrow night i should have perfected my next chapter, which is at least 2500 words long. thanks to the readers, reviews would be great though, because i've never done a story for twilight. oh, the girl is MINE, all others are not though. enjoy_**

* * *

The family had assembled in the room the instant Alice announced the girl would be waking soon. For the past few hours, she'd become comatose; unresponsive but for a few twitches of her extremities. Excepting Jasper, Renesmee and the wolves, my entire family was present, arranged in the most non-threatening manner possible. I sat upon the edge of the bed, holding her hand, with Esme standing at my shoulder. Bella was perched upon the foot of the bed, ready to defend us should the child have manifested an ability that she could project; and Rosaline and Alice stood a step behind Esme. Edward had positioned himself next the window, on the far side of the bed, should the girl make an attempt to escape in that direction. For the same reason, Emmett stood at the door. As we waited for signs of her stirring, I thought back to the past few days.

Jasper's anguish had enveloped the house as he struggled to come to terms with his actions. He shunned the girl for hours, only coming to her side when her whimpers of pain became full-fledged howls of torturous pain. However, her distress was heightened by her fears of a second attack, so I soon sent Jasper away.

Much before that, when I'd been about to insert an IV drip of morphine into the child's arm, Bella came bursting into the room. "No morphine," she shouted before she was half way across the threshold.

"What?" the child had shrieked, sitting bold upright, only to collapse back into the pillows with a scream of agony. When I'd told her I'd be administering morphine, her eyes had glimmered with hope; a pathetic and weak expression that one could not refuse.

When I had looked at Bella quizzically, she looked embarrassed, her face screwed up into a shape that betrayed that she would be blushing if she could. "It doesn't work," she mumbled, looking down at her feet as she shuffled them. "It just holds you paralyzed," she told the girl earnestly. "You feel all the pain, but you can't move or scream."

As she said this I felt mortified and guilt-ridden. It had been my hypothesis that morphine would lessen the pain of the change, and it had failed horribly. Not only had I caused Bella pain and paralysis, she had told no one of the fault in the idea. If she'd arrived seconds later, I would have put the poor girl through the same ordeal. "Bella, I…" I tried helplessly, trying to convey how remorseful I was for the misunderstanding. No words could describe my horrible remorse.

Apparently though, Bella understood enough. She simply smiled sadly and sighed, looking to the bed where the girl lay, desperately trying to curl into the fetal position as she sobbed, unable to because of the pain of moving her broken leg.

Splinting her leg didn't occur to me until nearly the next day. By then her femur had healed, but awkwardly. It wasn't straight, and only half the bone lined up properly. Her wrist and hand were fine, but if not quickly corrected, she would never walk again. I wished desperately that I could weep when I informed her I'd have to re-break her freshly healed leg. She had begged me not to, but I did it anyways. Edward held her torso still as I, in one swift motion, snapped her bone once more. The sound of her cry haunted me still.

At that moment though, she seemed to be moving closer back into consciousness. Her hands twitched and her eyes flicked side to side behind her closed lashes. Her once dark skin had mellowed from a shade that was coffee with a drop of cream, to cream containing a drop of coffee. Before she'd fallen quiet, I'd noticed the change in the pitch of her voice, as she came closer to being one of us. As her breath quickened, the curve of her breast, more accentuated now, rose and fell with her shallow breathing. When her eyelids began to flutter, I stole a quick glance at my family, ensuring that they looked entirely the opposite of hostile. Except for Rose, who still looked rather angry at the circumstances, they looked rather unintimidating. Emmett was smiling encouragingly and Edward had shaped his features into an expression of polite sympathy. Turning back to face the girl, I saw her eyes open, and her crimson coloured gaze focused upon mine.


	4. Edward: Abigail's Awake

As the girl opened her eyes I hoped to god that we'd be fine without Jasper's "soothing" presence. Unfortunately, with this particular newborn, Jasper's presence would prove to be quite unhelpful. She took one shuddering breath as she stared up at Carlisle, a look of fear and anxiety upon her face.

My father smiled reassuringly and softly said "Hello Abigail."

She blinked, and cocked her head to the side, a confused look upon her face. It was as if she didn't remember her own name. A second later, her head jerked suddenly to the left, away from Carlisle, as she watched a small dust particle float through the air. Momentarily she seemed fascinated with the speck, before her attention was called back to Carlisle as he squeezed her hand.

"Abigail," he tried again. "Do you know who I am?"

She frowned, thinking hard. It took her a moment, but she said confidently "Doctor Cullen." She flinched at the loudness of her voice, which was understandable, as to her own ears it would sound as if she'd yelled very loudly.

He smiled and said gently, "You may call me Carlisle, if you so wish." He took care to speak in a tone that seemed gently soft to Abigail's ears, but would have been nearly inaudible to a human. "Do you understand where you are?" he asked, a furrow of concern forming between his brows.

She frowned in her uncertainty. She looked around at the seemingly alien surroundings, thoughts of hospitals flying through her head. She thought long and hard, piecing together images and drawing a blank after stepping out onto the porch. "Were we in an accident?" she asked, worried. "Is Jake ok? He wasn't hurt, was he?" she questioned anxiously.

Carlisle shook his head, smiling kindly. "Jacob is fine," he assured her. "Could you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"That's easy," she replied. "I remember walking out onto the porch as Jacob went to get the car. He was getting Edward's Volvo, because he knew it would piss him off." She paused then, and frowned. "After that, things went black; and I think I started hallucinating."

"Why do you think that?" Carlisle asked gently.

_Edward_, Alice called silently. My eyes flicked to hers in answer to her call. _She's not going to react well to hearing she's a vampire. Brace yourself, she might come your way_, Alice informed me. I gave the slightest of nods to show her that I heard, but kept my expression neutral and slowly tensed to block any attack.

"Because its so improbable," Abigail was scoffing. "I dreamed that Jasper Cullen ran at me too fast to see, and he broke my leg and wrist and hand. Then he bit me. I don't know why. Then Edward Cullen pulled him off me. You," she scoffed again, embarrassed, "picked me up and tried to run, but Jasper jumped on your back. I don't remember much after that." She shrugged, "like I said, it was probably a hallucination, because it got weirder later."

"How?" Carlisle prompted.

Abigail waved a hand dismissively, "Then I was lying on a bed, and everything hurt. It was probably because of the crash, and I probably got burned or something. Someone was talking to me, and he was very sad; but obviously it was a hallucination or he escaped the psyche-ward somehow. He said crazy things about how Vampires were real, and that I was becoming one!" She laughed lightly, looking around at us to join in. She was rather confused when the rest of us remained silent. She became quiet and searched around the room for a face that betrayed the joke. "It wasn't real, was it?" she asked, hysteria creeping into her tone, as she stared desperately into Carlisle's face. "There was a car crash, but Jacob's fine. Right?" she hysterically demanded, gripping Carlisle's arm so hard he involuntarily grunted.

Delicately, Carlisle laid a hand over Abigail's and pried his arm from her grasp, as he gently said, "There was no car crash Abigail. That dream you had, it _was_ real. Everything you heard said about Vampires was true." He took a deep breath and continued slowly, kindly, "They _are _real, and the events of the past few days were the ones which lead to your change into one of us."

Abigail was so still she might have been carved from stone. She just stared at Carlisle with eyes wide in terror and consternation. "No," she whispered after an eternity. "That's not true," she added bluntly. More confidently, sounding more like a belligerent teenager than anything, she repeated, "That's not true. It isn't possible." She set her jaw determinately, mulishly thrusting it out in defiance.

Carlisle squeezed her hand reassuringly. "As much as it grieves me to tell you; it _is _true. You _are_ a Vampire. As am I, and everyone in this room. And though it is our nature to be violent, we have found a way to happily co-exist with each other, and with humans. But accept it or not, it is now part of your identity."

"No!" she snarled, wrenching her hand free and throwing herself from the bed, away from Carlisle.

_Don't move Edward_, Carlisle ordered me silently. _You'll spook her. God help us all if she turns on us now. Without Jasper there'd be no calming her_. I heeded his command and stood my ground, mere feet from the potentially lethal newborn, ready to pursue if she made for the window.

The girl slid into a half crouch, baring her teeth as she looked around the room for a source of aggression. Luckily, everyone had chosen to remain where they were, and had kept their expressions as friendly as possible.

"Abby," Alice said hesitantly, slowly moved from her place beside Rose, carefully towards the younger girl. Abigail, who towered over Alice, as almost anyone of average height did, straightened, a mistrustful look in her eyes. Alice slowly reached out and grasped Abigail's hands. "I know you're scared, and angry, and upset," she said earnestly, "but I _promise_ _you_ things will not always be this way. You needn't fear becoming some sort of monster because we care too much for you to allow that. If you don't wish to stay with us, we can find you a nice family to join. But Abby," she squeezed the girl's hands, "you will find happiness and contentment in being one of us. You and I become the best of friends, and you find a man you love more than anything. And though you are angry with us for this, you will come to accept us as your family, more of one than you had before."

"You couldn't know that," Abigail said contemptuously. "The only way you could was if you…" she slowed and paused. "If you could see into the future," she continued slowly, revelation dawning upon her. She stared at Alice as if she couldn't believe her eyes, then a look of wonder crossed her face.

"No," I said, replying to the thought that had crossed through her head. "Not everyone has such abilities, and Alice is one of the few who can see into the future."

Abigail whirled to face me, shock written on her features as she whispered "mind reader," in fascination.

I smiled gently and nodded. "Yes, I can hear the thoughts of those around me." _Do any others have abilities?_ I heard as Abigail looked around the room, her eyes quickly focusing on Bella. _A shield_, she thought, the thought clear and certain. "That's right," I said, "Bella is a shield."

Abigail's eyes flicked nervously to me as she considered me more closely, her eye assessing how much a threat I was. _Maximal threat, he'll be able to anticipate my movements_, she assessed coldly. It was strange to hear that. Most of the time, newborns were seldom focused enough to make finite decisions, but with one glance, the girl had labeled me and reserved some care to my presence. As her eyes flicked around the room, she branded Carlisle as _patriarch, leader, undisputed chief, moderate physical threat, strategically valuable_; Emmett was _the gorilla, blunt instrument, brute force, physically threatening, strategically useful, expendable energy_; for her ability to tell the future, Alice became _a minimal physical threat, but strategically threatening_; Bella was the same as Alice; but both Esme and Rosaline were declared _physically unthreatening, blond one would be protected by big one, others would shield the brunette, strategic targets_. In a matter of seconds, the girl picked apart our family, rightly assessing them and their connections to those in the room. _Too many though_, she determined, sweeping the room once more with her eyes.

I was fascinated to be sure, but also knew that by her thoughts she was plotting an attack. I cleared my throat loudly, causing her to remember my presence, and realize I'd heard all she had thought. _That's a rather annoying talent_, she thought in annoyance, wincing when I smiled at the unspoken comment. She was rather unusual for a newborn. The way she was able to focus her thoughts and her instincts to comprehend the value of the room's occupants. I'd have to discuss it later with Carlisle.

As Abigail folded her arms over her chest, she realized change in her skin colour. Slowly, she lifted a hand to inspect it, holding it up and turning it around. Gingerly, she patted her entire body down, confusion written all over her face as she noted that certain scars were absent and that her bosom had increased in size. "I'm different," she said slowly, looking up. It was half a statement and half a question.

Grinning, Alice nodded emphatically. "You look beautiful Abby!" she assured the younger girl.

Abigail looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "How do you know that I like to be called Abby?"

"I can see the future silly," Alice exclaimed. "You were going to tell Carlisle that only your dad called you Abigail. Everyone else calls you Abby," she informed Abigail. "I also know," she said decisively, "you want to see yourself, and you like what you see!"

"Ok," Abby said slowly, rather confused looking and rather unsure how to deal with the smaller being.

Bella saw the expression and laughed lightly, getting of the bed, smiling at Abby. "Don't worry," she assured the newborn. "Alice always took some getting used to."

Abby was standing stiffly still. "Do I look really different?" she asked, worried.

Bella smiled reassuringly. "You look gorgeous."

Carefully, slow enough to not spook the young vampire, Alice and Bella put their arms around Abby and guided her over to the mirror in the bathroom. Before putting her in front of the mirror, Alice put some sunglasses on Abby. Giggling, the girl asked what they were for, and Alice answered that Abby would look so cool with the latest designer sunglasses on.

Knowing this was the time when many newborns freaked out, I monitored Abby's thoughts carefully. She was rather pleased with her reflection, silently noticing the improvement to her muscle tone and figure. It was when she removed the sunglasses when things went south. In horror she screamed as, as she described it, a demon stared out at her from the mirror.

"My eyes," she squealed, drawing back from the mirror in terror. "My eyes!" she repeated over and over again.

Rosaline, in the first kind act towards the younger woman, rushed to Abby's side, grabbing her wrist as she went to smash the mirror. "Its alright," Rosaline assured her. "I was terrified too, when I saw it." Abby wasn't paying her any mind. She was weakly fighting Rosaline's grip. "I know that it sounds crazy, but they won't always be that way." That got Abby's attention.

"They won't?" she whispered, relief and disbelief equally colouring her tone.

"No," Rosaline replied, shaking her head emphatically. "Over time, they change in colour depending on whether you drink human blood or not."

Abby swallowed laboriously. "And do you drink human blood?" she asked, terrified for the answer.

Rosaline smiled gently. "No; only the blood of animals. What happened to you was a complete and utter accident. If you follow our diet, one day your eyes will be like mine." Abby looked deep into Rosaline's eyes.

She had definitely calmed, but she still looked heartbroken when she looked in the mirror once more. "I had my dad's eyes," she said mournfully. _That's all I had that made me his_, she added silently. _Now I look like __her_, there was revulsion in her thoughts now. An emotion I didn't understand nor could I link to anything.

"Who did this to me?" Abigail asked quietly, turning back to Carlisle, who now stood between the bed and the bathroom door.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "Abigail, as I already said, your dream about Jasper, that was real." She still looked confused. To clarify, he added, "It was Jasper who set these events in motion."

She went still again. "Where is he now?" she asked stiffly, her fists clenched at her side. There were murderous intentions in her thoughts.

Carlisle was suddenly serious, guessing her intentions. "You will be kept away from Jasper until we are certain that you are in control of that anger of yours," Carlisle assured her. "I will not allow you to harm any member of my family, just as I would not allow them to harm you."

But as I listened to Carlisle's chastisement, I heard Abby's thoughts as she planned more than just harm to Jasper.

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed. i'll try for another chapter before the weekend. no promises though_**


End file.
